1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electrical transformer enclosures, and more specifically to a safety enclosure system for a pad mounted transformer of the distribution type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single phase and three phase, pad mounted transformers conventionally include a tank having an enclosure including a hood and sill which enclose high voltage terminals and low voltage terminals on the front wall of the tank. An example of prior art pad mounted transformer enclosures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,533,786 and 5,739,464. In such patents it will be noted that when the hood or terminal cover is opened, both the high voltage terminals and the low voltage terminals are exposed. For the safety of the lineman working on the transformer unit it would be desirable to provide an additional access restriction to the high voltage compartment of the transformer after the hood has been opened.